The last Kiss
by chidori-crazy
Summary: Que harias si tu vida fuera destruida? Como le dirias adios al amor de tu vida. YukiShuichi


Titulo: The last kiss

Pareja: Yuki x Shichi

Autora: Chidori-chan

Disclamer: Estos personages no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la magnifica Maki Murakami.

Esta histori se la quiero dedicar a mi amiga Hikari-chan es una de las mejores escritoras que conosco y es una magnifica persona.

**The last kiss**

Era un dia normal en la vida de Shuichi Shindo en el cual el y su querido escritor irían de viaje a N.Y a visitar la tumba de Yuki Kitasawa. Tomarían un vuelo en la tarde para llegar a la media noche a su destino. Ya en el aeropuerto un inquieto pelirosa tomaba la mano de su amante para ir corriendo a la puerta de un establecimiento de juguetes, ya que ahí el pelirosa había visto un pequeño peluche que le había fascinado y quería que su yuki se lo comprara.

-Shuichi no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas, dijo un irritado escritor ya que todo el mundo en el aeropuerto los estaban mirando.

-No son payasadas Yuki, yo quiero ese peluche que se parece a ti, dijo el pelirosa haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Era típico del cantante hacer escenas en publico algo que molestaba de gran manera al escritor. Pero era tan adorable que algunas veces con tan solo mirar lo su enojo se iba esfumando.

-Shuichi si te callas te comprare ese maldito muñeco, dijo el rubio para parar esa pequeña escena.

-No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo Yuki yo solo quería tener ese muñequito que tanto se parece a ti, dijo empezando a llorar de manera incontrolable.

-Esta bien baka, pero por favor deja de llorar, dijo con una sonrisa el famoso escritor sacando su billetera y entrando en la tienda para comprarle el bendito muñeco.

Una sonrisa de lado a lado se dibujo en al cara del pequeño, ya que siempre conseguía lo que quería con un poco de lagrimas y un puchero. El cantante tenia cierto poder sobre el escritor algo que nunca admitía el pero era visible a los ojos de los demás.

Ya una hora después montaban en el avión y tomaban sus asientos. El escritor saco su Laptop y empezó a escribir su nueva novela. El cantante se acurrucó alrededor del escritor para abrazarlo antes del despegué ya que sentía miedo a volar. Luego de unos minutos se quedo dormido aferrado al brazo de su amante.

Luego de unos minutos su oían unos murmullos , el escritor se acerco un poco para escuchar lo que decía y lo que se entendía era:

- Yu ki Te amo……….

El escritor al ver y oír esto empezó a sonreír y guardo su Laptop, para acurrucarse al lado de su amante.

-Cuanto Te Amo mi pequeño Shu, dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse dormido al lado de su Koibito.

Al despertar se encontraban ya en la ciudad de N.Y y todos estaban desalojando el avión, Yuki despertó suavemente a su Shu.

-Shuichi ya llegamos despierta, dijo Eiri Yuki en un susurro.

-Ya llegamos Yuki, pregunto Shu con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Si ,contesto al pequeño . Avanza antes de que nos dejen aquí encerados. Con esto ultimo consiguió que el pequeño se levantara dando un pequeño salto.

Luego de bajar del avión y buscar las maletas los dos amantes tomaron un taxi y fueron a un hotel famoso, separaron una habitación y fueron a un restaurante en el mismo. Después de comer y conversar se fueron a su cuarto y Yuki se sentó a tomar un vaso de Wisky .

-Uh Yuki a que hora vamos a ir a ver a kitasawa, dijo el pequeño con un poco de temor.

-Mas o menos a las nueve de la mañana, dijo Yuki con un tono divertido en la voz.

Shuichi empezó a caminar hacia el baño pero fue impedido por una mano que lo tomo por el brazo y lo abrazo embriagándolo con su aroma.

-Yuki que pasa, dijo el baka.

-No pasa nada solo quería estar cerca de ti, quiero tenerte cerca y con eso tomo sus labios en un beso apasionado.

En esos momentos el pelirosa sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, como siempre la sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de su escritor. El beso se torno mas feroz con cada momento que pasaba y los dos pararon un momento para tomar un poco de aire y mientras Yuki tomo a shuichi en brazos y lo deposito en sima de la cama.

Con cada momento que pasaba los jadeos de shuichi aumentaban mas, lo que hacia que el escritor se excitará mas de lo que estaba. Las carisias por partes de ambos aumentaron y con cada minuto el pequeño gritaba de deseo.

Yuki volvió a depositar sus labios en los del niño y empezó a acariciar los costados del chico. Dejo su boca y empezó a depositar besos en la comisura de su cuello, y mordisqueando suave mente sus lados. En eso momentos tomo su camisa y la desabrocho lentamente , arrancando un gemido de la boca de su amante.

-Yuki , por favor, gimoteó shuichi aferrándose a la camisa de el rubio.

Yuki sin pensarlo dos veces desnudo completamente al niño y se desnudo a si mismo. Y luego lentamente fue besando cada rincón del cuerpo del chico. Tomo con las manos el sexo del niño y empezó a acariciarlo. El pelirosa gritaba de placer y se acercaba con impaciencia al cuerpo de su amante. Yuki tomo al niño y lo alzo para depositarlo en su regazo, volvió a reclamar la boca del cantante con un beso apasionado para luego introducir un dedo para prepararlo a la pronta invasión.

El escritor introdujo otro dedo , después un tercero y cuando sintió que su pequeño estaba listo para tenerlo dentro le susurro al oído:

-Suichi , Te Amo.

El pequeño a pesar de que tenia la cabeza enterada en el cuello del otro, dijo en un susurro yo también yuki.

El escritor tomo las caderas del chico y fue poco a poco introduciéndose en el interior de su pequeño, arrancando un gemido de su garganta. Fueron marcando el paso poco a poco , gimiendo y entregándose el uno al otro. Al terminar ambos se besaron y se entregaron tiernamente en los brazos del otro. Dejándose llevar por el cansancio ambos se quedaron dormidas.

Shuichi al despertarse sintió el otro lado de la cama vació, así que se levanto se dio una ducha y salio ala sala para buscar a su amante. Al salir se encontró con el rubio ya vestido y tomando el desayuno. Salio corriendo y se tiro a los brazos de el rubio tomando su rostro en las manos y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Buenos Días Yuki dormiste bien, dijo el pelirosa sentándose en la silla y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Si baka dormí bien ,dijo el escritor un poco mal humorado. Con el mismo tono le dijo avanza y termina de desayunar que nos tenemos que ir.

El pelirosa perplejo tomo su desayuno en silencio pensando en lo cual haría que su amante cambiara de humor. Pensó en el cambio de humor de su amante hasta que fue levantado de su ensimismamiento por la persona en cuestion.

-Shuichi nos tenemos que ir ahora, dijo el escrito con una cara de preocupación un poco mal disimulada.

-Esta bien ya nos podemos ir, dijo el cantante con una sonrisa en el rostro tratando de disimular la preocupación que le daba tener que ver a su amante comportarse de esa manera. El ya sabia cual era la razón del comportamiento de su yuki . Era norma hoy irían a ver la tumba de la persona que mas daño le hizo, pero el debía de ser fuerte para su yuki siempre se ponía hacia cuando va a visitar a Kitazawa pero lo mas que le sorprendió fue que ese año Yuki le permitiera acompañarlo. El tema de kitazawa era intocable, desde el día en que se lo había contado al día de hoy casi nunca hablaban del tema pero cada vez que lo hablaban se ponía de mal humor o no le hablaba por días así que era mejor acabar con eso lo mas antes posible.

Ambos salieron del hotel y tomaron un taxi que los dejo en el cementerio donde yacía el cuerpo de la persona que mas daño le había hecho al escritor.

El escritor estuvo en silencio desde que habían salido del hotel, ni una sola palabra ,su rostro ilegible como si estuviera en un trance.

Ambos se acercaron a la tumba y permanecieron en silencio, estuvieron así por unos minutos luego de ellos el escritor murmuro algo y se dio la vuelta al pasar por el lado del joven levanto su rostro y solo pudo ver una sola lagrima bajando por su mejilla, y se monto en el taxi que los estaba esperando.

Ya adentro del taxi ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que el escritor se acerco al chofer y le dijo algo que el pequeño no pudo entender, y le tendió un papel con una dirección.

-Yuki a donde vamos dijo, shuichi en un tono medio inseguro.

-No te preocupes dijo el escritor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pronto sabras.

Luego de diez minutos ambos se bajaron del taxi y se encontraban en un parque. El rubio empezó a caminar y se dirigió hacia un árbol en el cual se sentó. El pelirosa le siguió y se sentó a su lado. Minutos después los cuales pasaron en silencio, el rubio hablo:

-Me imagina que te tienes que estar preguntando el por que estamos en este lugar.

El pelirosa se quedo en silencio así que el rubio siguió hablando.

Shuichi, te traje aquí para decirte algo que he querido decirte desde esta mañana, pero no tuve el valor ni las agallas para decírtelo. Quiero que me escuches bien por que no voy a volver a decírtelo.

El chico asintió y el escritor empozo a hablar otra vez:

Este año va a ser la ultima vez que venga a ver a Yuki Kitasawa. Te pedí que vinieras conmigo por que desde este momento vas a ser la única persona en mi vida y en mi mente. Nadie mas invadirá mis pensamientos, he decidido que no dejare que las sombras del pasado destruya nuestro futuro.

Mientras que el escritor hablaba el cantante de BL dejaba caer unas lagrimas de alegría por sus bellos ojos amatistas.

-Shiuchi –por que lloras dijo el escritor un poco confuso por el drástico cambio de su amante.

-Bueno es que estoy tan feliz que empezaron a salir sin remedio, no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para oírte decir esas palabras dijo el pelirosa.

El escritor tomo al pelirosa en brazos y le dio un beso apasionado que dejo a ambos casi sin aire, ninguno de los dos quería separarse por el echo de que ambos iban a empezar de nuevo con una nueva vida en la que las sombras del pasado no iban a interferir.

Luego de varios minutos ambos se levantaron e iban directo havia el taxi cuando de momento se oyeron unos estruendo rosos disparos que alarmaron a toda la gente que paseaba en el parque. Yuki instintiva mente tomo la mano del pelirosa y empezaron a correr para tomar refugio, ambos tomaron refugio debajo de un árbol y Yuki poso su cuerpo alrededor de el pequeño para protegerlo de cualquier inminente peligro que pudieron pasar.

Varios minutos después los disparos se calmaron y Yuki le dijo al pequeño que se mantuviera escondido mientras el iba a investigar la zona para ver si todo estaba mas seguro para que el pudiera salir.

EL pelirosa soltó un grito de negación por que no quería que su Koi lo dejara solo pero también por que no quería que le pasara nada.

-Shuichi voy a estar bien, no me va a pasar nada.

-Me lo prometes.

-Si te lo prometo, ahora mantente escondido hasta que yo te llame.

El pequeño solamente dio un asentimiento con la cabeza ya que el miedo tenia paralizada su voz.

El rubio salio hacia la parte exterior del parque y vio tantos cuerpos en el piso que se conmovió por lo que veía. Niños y adultos tirados en el suelo, pequeño cuerpecitos sin vida al lado de los de sus padres. Como alguien pudo haber hecho eso, quien tendría el corazón para quitarle la vida a un niño.

Siguió investigando el parque cuando oyó un ruido de detrás de el.

-Quien esta ahí dijo el escritor con un poco de rabia y coraje.

-No importa quien esta ahí solo importa lo que va a pasar dijo una voz trémula y estruendosa que lo dejo sin aliento.

El rubio se dio media vuelta para enfrentar al hombre que le hablaba y al mirarlo su rostro dejo ver todo lo que sentía.

Mientras que en el otro lado un pequeño pelirosa se mantenía oculto en el lado de atrás de un árbol con rocas así que nadie lo podía ver. Hace mucho rato había oído a su amante caminar por el parque pero ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y no había vuelto. Estaba empezando a tener mucho miedo por que el no había vuelto. Temía tanto por la vida de su koi que el pensamiento de que le pueda pasar algo lo lleva total mente a un estado cardiaco.

Mientras esperaba ahí en silencio el pequeño pensaba en que se habrían merecido para estar en una situación como esa, exactamente el día en que su escritor se le había declarado de la forma que lo había hecho.

-Que milagro las vueltas que da la vida dijo para si mismo. Y en eso momentos oyó muchas voces y gritos y lo primero que pudo pensar y decir fue:

-Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, y Salio corriendo.

Shuichi corría y buscaba por todas partes a su escritor, gritando su nombre para ver si solo había sido su mente, pero a cada minuto que pasaba su corazón se iba encogiendo mas y mas. Ver también los cuerpos de todas esas personas y esos niños lo ponía mas histérico pensando con furia que alguno de ellos podía ser su querido Yuki.

Después de unos cinco minutos por fin diviso las figuras de unas 6 o 7 personas y se dirigió en esa dirección pensando que eran personas que habían sobrevivido. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que había sido un gran error.

Trato de divisar las caras de las personas que reían y se burlaban de los muertos relatando como habían matado a niños y a adultos, los podía oír decir como les encantaba oír gritar ala gente con el pánico y el temor. Pero después de unos minutos diviso en el piso el cuerpo de su querido Yuki ensangrentado total mente fruto de muchos golpes que le fueron proporcionados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro en el suelo al lado del cuerpo y trato de reanimarlo verificando si su Yuki aun estaba vivo, efectivamente aun respiraba pero con dificultad.

-Yuki por favor no me dejes, no me abandones dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

Los hombres que estaban hablando sobre sus hazañas en ese momento se tornaron a ver la escena. Uno en particular salio sobre los demás y empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

-De que te ríes, Dime de que te ríes, el pequeño no tuvo respuesta mas que otra carcajada así que volvio a hablar. –Fueron ustedes los que hicieron esto dijo shuichi con mucha mas firmeza.

-Si pequeño fuimos nosotros dijo uno de los hombres que era alto, con el pelo castaño y con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

Otro de los hombres se acerco a nosotros con un bate de baseball y este era un poco pequeño y con el pelo negro. Al llegar al lado del pequeño tiro el bate y trato de alejarlo del lado de Yuki, pero en ese momento el pequeño le poso un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo en el suelo. Muchos de los hombres se exaltaron al ver lo sucedido pero el grande que se estaba riendo los paro y les dijo algo que no pudo entender.

Luego el mismo saco una pistola y la apunto en la frente del pequeño.

-Por que hacen esto dijo el pequeño, por que lastiman a la gente de esa manera que es no tiene sentido de respeto por la vida.

-No no tenemos sentido de respeto hacia nada, todo lo hacemos por diversión, me alegra aberme encontrado a ese rubio que esta ahí fue una buena manera de diversión, lucho bastante pero uno contra seis no es un buen numero dijo con una gran alegria mal disimulada el hombre que se estaba riendo a carcajadas, que al parecer era el lider del grupo.

El hombre de las carcajadas le ordeno a los demás que tomaran al pequeño aparte.

Pero en ese momento Yuki se levanto trabajosa mente y dijo:

-No se atrevan a ponerle una mano enzima a Shiuchi si lo hacen los mato.

-Oh así que aun tienes agallas para tratar de defender a alguien ni siquiera te puedes levantar y casi no te puedes mover y tratas de hacer algo dijo el pequeño que tiene el pelo negro. Seguidamente todos se empezaron a reír.

Los hombres siguieron las ordenes del líder y trataron de llevarse a el pelirrosa aparte pero el rubio tenia su mano puesta en ladel pequeño firme mente y no se iba a separar añadiendo que el pelirrosa se aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del rubio. Después de unos cuantos empujes y golpes lograron arrancar al pequeño de los brazos del rubio.

-Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no rehagan nada entupidos dijo shuichi con un grito tratando de forcejear contra las manos que lo mantenían firme mente atado.

-Nooooooooooooo, dijo Yuki con un rito estruendoroso tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero en eso momentos el lider que hace unos segundos apuntaba la pistola hacia el niño se adelanto hacia el rubio y le dio una patada en la cabeza que dejo al rubio sin aliento y en un estado entre desmayado y despierto.

-No no no. No te me vallas a desmayar dijo el lider y con eso le dio un disparo en el hombro.

El rubio sintio como todo su cuerpo sentia una corriente electrica y luego un fuerte dolor en el hombro el cual estaba botando mucha sangre, añadiendo el dolor de las eridas y el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentia eneros momentos. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor nunca pudo de dejar de pensar en su pequeño Koibito que miraba asustado todo su alrededor y sus preciosos ojos violetas emitian una tristeza y preocupación sobrenatural que empezaban a volver loco al escritor.

Debo de pensar en una manera de captar su atención para que no le pasara algo a su shu. Ya se que no voy a sobrevivir pero no quiero que mi niño sufra por mi culpa.

-Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por favor, no le hagan mas daño aremos lo que sea pero por favor no lo maten dijo Shiuchi ya con lagrimas bajando por su rostro y sollozando fuertemente.

-Golpeen a ese chiquilo haber si se calla dijo el lider naturalmente disfrutando de la ecena.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooo no le hagan nada se lo suplico dejenlo ir y tengan toda su diversión conmigo por favor se lo suplica dijo Eiri lagrimas brotando por sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-No te preocupes que lo tuyo viene, dijo el lider golpeen al otro.

Los hom,bre empezaron a golpear a Shuichi por todas partes, el rubio tuvo que mirar tirado en el suelo como maltrataban a su shu oyendo sus gritos de dolor y sus lagrimas caer por su rostro. Mientras el lider aguantaba al escritor con un pie los demas riendo y gritando golpeaban al niño como si fuera nada.

El escritor ya no aguantaba mas y tratando de anque sea de parar el dolor de su amado logro safarse de el lider y empezo a arrastrarse como pudo asia donmde se encontraba el otro, llos otros que estaban golpeando al chico pararon al ver al rubio tratar de acercarse al pelirrosa y todos dirigieron la miradas hacia el lider que asintio y ellos se alejaron de el chico permitiendo que el rubio se acercara al chico.

-Shuichi estas bien pregunto el rubio casi en un suspiro por que estaba tan agotado que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

-No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien solamente preocupate por mantener tus fuerzas dijo el pequeño y poso su mano en la de su amado.

Los demás hombres en la escena empezaron a murmurar cosa que ninguno de los dos pudieron entender. El líder los mando a callar y se dirigió hacia donde estaban el rubio y el pelirrosa.

-Bueno creo que este va a ser el final de ustedes dos por hoy y para siempre pero antes de marcharme les quiero dejar un pequeño regalo. Con esto dicho tomo su arma y la dirigió hacia el pelirrosa y disparo golpeando al pequeño en el estomago dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor. Luego apunto asía el rubio disparo dos veces golpeando el pecho del escritor con los dos disparos.

El rubio y el pelirrosa se quedaron en el suelo ambos retorciéndose y agonizando por el fuerte dolor que sentían. El grupo de hombres después de haber hablado unos segundos se marcharon alejándose a carcajadas del lugar.

Ambos permanecieron en el suelo juntos tomados de manos sin decir nada solamente sintiendo el dolor y el cansancio invadiendo sus cuerpos, luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas a los ojos del cantante el escritor hablo lenta y pausada mente:

-Shu…i…chi qui..ero que me es..cu..ches bi..en no me que…da mu..cho ti..empo pero quiero que me escuches.

-Yuki no digas eso vas a estar bien dijo el pelirrosa aguantando unas lagrimas que no querían obedecer le.

-No seas tonto sabes bien que me queda poco pero antes de irme quiero que sepas algo. No obtuvo repuesta así que siguió hablando. Quiero que sepas que los momentos que pase con tigo fueron los mas felices de mi vida, cada segundo que compartí con tigo llenaron mi corazón. Quiero que a partir de este día me recuerdes como la persona que mas as amado en esta vida pero no quiero que dejes de vivir por mi, quiero que vivas por mi y quiero que hagas todas las cosas que no pudimos hacer juntos y las compartas con alguien. Por favor Shuichi vive por mi y por nuestro amor.

-Yukiiiiii por favor no te vallas aguanta un poco mas pronto llegara ayuda por favor su voz se quebró antes de poder terminar la oración y el rubio aprovecho para decirle algo mas.

-Shu por favor hazme un favor busca en mi bolsillo derecho algo que tengo para ti.

Así hizo el pelirrosa y encontró un precioso anillo dorado que tenia unas palabras grabadas. Decía para mi shu la persona que mas amo en este planeta. Las lagrimas del pelirosa ya no se aguantaban y sus sentimientos se mezclaban el dolor, la tristeza, el odio, el rencor, la felicidad pero sobre todo el amor.

-Por favor Shuichi prométeme que vas a seguir con tu vida y prométeme que nunca vas a olvidar nuestro amor dijo llorando también por el sentimiento que sentía.

-Si mi amor te lo prometo. Te Amo, Eiri.

-Aishiteru Shuichi y con estas palabra el escritor se desmayo.

El pequeño se aferro a el rubio hasta que se desmayo también y ahí yacían dos amantes que se amaban mas que nada en el mundo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Espero que les haiga gustado, este no es el final de la historia, pero quise publicar esta parte primero y luego publicare la segunda parte."


End file.
